Sakura and the Magical War
by Jedi Lord -Author
Summary: Few people ever have the chance to cross worlds to save the universe... Lets see what Sakura can do! I suck at summaries!


A New Journey

By Jedi Lord Author

* * *

><p>Sakura Kinomoto walked through the overcast streets of Tomoeda. The wind slowly blew through the streets as she walked with her eyes fixed firmly on the floor.<p>

The rain slowly began to patter down onto her as she felt her body continually move, slowly but moving none the less.

'Sakura'

Sakura closes her eyes as she began to walk in a random direction. Feeling herself get weaker and weaker.

A tear falls down her face as she continues on her random path.

'Nothing makes sense...'

Sakura Kinomoto was the best sorceress the world had never even seen. Due to her being frightened of being found out... I mean, in this day and age who believes in magic anyway?

'Tomoyo...' She thinks to herself as she opens her Emerald Green eyes. Even they are dimmer then ever before.

Sakura stops and looks around.

"How did I get here?" She whispers as she looks up at the big Penguin Park slide, she smiles as she remembers the countless times her and Tomoyo climbed over it... up until she met him.

Sakura nearly froze as she remembered the one person who had a lasting impression on her... Syaoran Li.

"I don't want to be negative but... you look depressed"

Sakura immediately glanced left, right and centre to try to figure out who was speaking to her.

"Look up"

Sakura looks up and her eyes widen slightly, "Who are you?" She whispers.

Up above Sakura staring straight at her was a girl who was floating in mid-air and slowly hovering down onto the floor. She is wearing a pink and white dress with frills, a pointy (slightly wonky) witches hat while holding a sword at her side currently sheathed.

"Have a guess"

Sakura shook her head several times. "You've got me, I don't have a clue"

"I shouldn't say who I am, but you can call me Crystal"

Sakura looks away from Crystal and smiles slightly. "Are you some kind of angel?" Sakura chuckles quietly but Crystal glares at the magician.

"What you need to realise Sakura, is that there are many more people with magic that you don't know about it..." Crystal bites her lip and turns her head away.

Matched up together, Crystal and Sakura are roughly the same height.

Sakura turns her head back to Crystal with her mouth agape. "What...did you say?"

Crystal sighs, "If you truly are the best of the best... you'll need to prove it"

"Prove it to you?"

Crystal shakes her head, "No. You'll have to prove you have what it takes to take on the Green Forest Sages"

Sakura lowers her head.

"Its not like you are needed here anyway... just touch this emerald and you'll be transported to another world..."

Sakura looks up and sees that Crystal is holding a green/blue emerald with stars floating inside it.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Easy, because you always trust your family"

Sakura pondered on the choice for a few minutes, looking to Crystal's piercing blue eyes and then back to Tomoeda.

"Can I think about it?"

Crystal puts the emerald away and looks to Sakura's green emerald eyes which were starting to have life in them again.. "Take as long as you need, just remember, if you decide to come with me... you'll be expected to pass basic training"

Sakura nods her head. "I understand..."

Crystal smiles and turns around, and in a blink of Sakura's eye she was gone.

"Hoeh? Whe-"

"I'll be around when you make your decision... just bear in mind Sakura, that once you leave you can't come back... until you beat the Sages"

"If I can't!?" Sakura shouts into the night air above her.

"You'll be lost forever..."

Sakura turns as she could have sworn Crystal's last sentence on the wind. "Thank you Crystal..."

"Sakura!"

Sakura narrows her eyes to see Kero flying at high speed towards her. "Kero?"

"Brat, can you see who that was!?"

Syaoran appears from behind Kero's true form as Yue lands next to Sakura.

Sakura looks between the three, completely confused. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We were worried about you" Yue says in a simple monotone voice.

Sakura looks to Syaoran who is staring at her with a glare in his eyes. "Who was here just now?"

"Syaoran?"

Syaoran's expression quickly disappears in front of Sakura to a calm and collected expression.

"We felt a HUGE magical presence here just now"

Sakura looks down as Kero turns back into his plush form, and floats over to her. "Who was it?"

"He-her... her name was... Crystal"

Yue looks to Sakura and places a hand on her shoulder. "Crystal... did she say her family name?"

Sakura shakes her head slowly. "N-no... Why?"

Kero sighs and then looks to Sakura. "Because if it was Crystal Sunrider, we have a major problem...What did she look like?"

Sakura takes in a breath. "Well, she had a pointy hat and a pink and white dress..."

Yue eyes went wide with fear as he looks to Kero and lets go of Sakura's shoulder, "Just who we thought!"

Sakura begins to well up with tears. "I didn't know! Why is she so important?"

Syaoran walks over to Sakura and pulls her into a hug. "Shhhh..."

"She said something about Forest Sages?"

Yue nods at Kero and Kero looks at Sakura with a serious look as both her and Syaoran let go off one another to look at him.

"Sakura, Crystal Sunrider is the leader of one of the most powerful societies in magic for over a generation after Clow Reed of course"

Yue nods his head in agreement. "She is the leader of the Green Forest Sages, she is just trying to get you involved in the world, Clow Reed, tried to seal away"

"I see"

"Now... She will probably try to train you and then try to kill you"

Syaoran raises his voice, "However, Sakura has the invincible spell... right?" He looks to Sakura and nods, to which Sakura nods and smiles.

"That's a good advantage, now we need to train you, ourselves..."

Sakura nods her head.

Yue smirks. "That means fifteen chores also"

"Hoeh!?"

* * *

><p>To Be Continued!<p> 


End file.
